The present invention relates to a power information management device and a power information management system for managing power information.
A power supply device capable of supplying electric power to other devices is known. A power supply device of this type is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-44179A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1).
The power supply device described in the patent document 1 is configured to judge whether it is possible to supply required electric power to one device of other devices based on data concerning a required electric power received from the one device. When the power supply device judges that it is impossible to supply the required electric power to the one device, the power supply device monitors a power state in the power supply device until supply of the required electric power becomes possible. When it becomes possible to supply the required electric power to the one device, the power supply device supplies electric power to the one device after issuing a bus reset.